cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Desolator (Uprising)
The Desolator is a special infantry unit appearing in Red Alert 3: Uprising. Background They are terminally ill patients, spirited away from Soviet hospitals in Omsk, implanted with extensive cybernetic enhancements and placed into monstrous suits of bionically-powered armour, with no recollection of their previous lives thanks to the memory wipe.Desolator. RA3 website. Their weapons and armour were developed as the Soviet Union was crumbling down, and the Ministry of Experimental Science desperately sought new means to defend Mother Russia. The handful that didn't defect or desert continued their research, eventually creating the Desolator Trooper Programme (DTP), which bred the most horrifying frontline trooper ever to corrupt the face of the Earth (whose very existence violated 71 International Provisions of Appropriate Military Conduct). In fact, the creators of Desolator troopers were also their first victims.Desolator. RA3 website. The Desolators take their name from the toxins they employ as weapons. Quickly evaporating and leaving little traces behind, they are impossible to analyze, but rumors abound that they are a by product of Soviet super-reactors. They were used on the frontlines, in the form of Desolator airstrikes, but only in the closing stages of the war did the scientists find a way to transport them in a more portable fashion.Desolator. RA3 website. The average lifespan of a Desolator trooper is about a year or two (or until their life support dies), during which they require no sleep nor food due to being cybernetically and surgically augmented.Desolator. RA3 website. Deployment History Deployed during Operation Raid on Lost Castle, the Desolator troopers were part of the Soviet Commanders task force that was raiding the FutureTech base. During Yuriko Omega's insurrection, she uncovered a datafile from a FutureTech prison camp which revealed that their scientists were struggling to get a captured Desolator trooper outside his suit without killing him. In-game Being an offshoot of Tesla suit technology, Desolators share many of its strengh and weakness, including cladding that's uncrushable by vehicles (albeit vunerable to shuriken, dogs, and bears), and a "fatal attraction" to the Magnetic Satellite . There are two modes on the Desolator's menu. The first is a sprayed concoction that kills infantry directly, this type chemical can also clear garrisons (but not ones inside vehicles). The formula is similar to the one used in Desolator Airstrike in terms of damage and appearance. The second concoction is an all new formula fired in balls that will poison and corrode armor, allowing the sprayed chemical to be used on it. When in use, this formula can help other infantry to write off heavily armored vehicle and structure. As a chemical, both have some area of effect, defiling a position before being vaporized or absorbed slowly. Desolators can garrison building, and can enter vehicles. They are best suited with groups of other infantry types (beware of their chemical spill). They are vulnerable to most any infantry targeted type of attack and air based attack (as they cannot attack flying units). Selected Quotes Gallery RA3_Desolator_Comic.png|Stylized image RA3Desolator.jpg|Concept art RA3Uprising_Desolator1.jpg|Concept art References Category:Uprising infantry Category:Uprising Soviet Arsenal